


I got the shock of my life

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Car company owner Dean, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Loves Cas, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Proposes, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean and Castiel are Parents, Dean and Castiel's Wedding, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Comic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Married Dean and Castiel, NSFW, NSFW ALERT, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Teasing, Top Dean, Twin Children, Wedding, alert, believe me its a happy ending, eating up, lot of kisses, lot of smut, lots of surprises, married couple Dean and Castiel, please stop reading tags i want to surprise you, propose, surprise propose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Balthazar sighed heavily and looked at Cas's eyes directly. "Cassie look, first of all I'm sorry about this, I'm really sorry about you.. but..""Balth just split it out," Cas said""Ok, then here we go.. Dean is Cheating on you, Cassie.." Balthazar said sadly.Cas's face filled with anger, he looked directly at Balthazar’s eyes and shouted at him."What the fuck Balth, how many times do I have to tell you that I LOVE DEAN SO MUCH AND DEAN LOVES ME MORE THAN ANYTHING. and if you can't accept that how could you become my best friend anymore?? Huh???Tell me why you can’t accept Dean. are you jealous or something like that? look, Balth, now if you gonna keep doing this I have to..""Oh stop it, Cassie, I knew you never gonna believe it, so that's why I'm brought some evidence for you"





	I got the shock of my life

**Author's Note:**

> ok, guys, this is my first fic. and there must be lots of mistakes, sorry about that. and please tell me if there is anything, that you have to tell me about the fic. and all the comments are welcomed. :D oh and please stop reading tags if you still not checked it completely. coz I wanna give you some kind of surprise. and yeah it’s a Happy ending fic. so hope you enjoy my fic and thank you. <3
> 
> and i want to thank my beautiful awesome friend Aleandri Seige for drawing for me, The Destiel Family photo beautiful art.

**I got the shock of my life**

 

 

 

Castile's hands covered with flour, he was making a dough for his famous pecan Apple pie. and he was humming "Ramble on" coz he likes anything if Dean likes it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Cas went over and opened the door to see the angry face of his best friend Balthazar.

"Heeyy Balth, what's" .. Cas couldn't complete the greeting as Balthazar pushed him to inside the house with angry and impatiently. Cas wasn't expected that and he also gets pissed.

"What the hell Balth, what’s wrong with you"  
Cas shouted at him.

"What’s wrong with ME?..... Cassie look I’m sorry but I’m so mad at you right now, coz you always ignoring my advice and then screwed up everything "  
Cas rolled his eyes and said "ok .. what now? Talk to me Balth"

Balthazar sighed heavily and looked at Cas's eyes directly. "Cassie look, first of all I'm sorry about this, I'm really sorry about you.. but.."

"Balth just split it out," Cas said"

"Ok, then here we go.. Dean is Cheating on you, Cassie.." Balthazar said sadly.  
Cas's face filled with anger, he looked directly at Balthazar’s eyes and shouted at him.  
"What the fuck Balth, how many times do I have to tell you that I LOVE DEAN SO MUCH AND DEAN LOVES ME MORE THAN ANYTHING. and if you can't accept that how could you become my best friend anymore?? Huh???

Tell me why you can’t accept Dean. are you jealous or something like that? look, Balth, now if you gonna keep doing this I have to.."  
"Oh stop it, Cassie, I knew you never gonna believe it, so that's why I'm brought some evidence for you"

Balthazar took his phone out of his pocket and goes to the gallery. after seconds he said "here give it a look" he said before gave the phone to Cas.  
Cas was still so pissed but take the phone "OK now what is this, I just don't want to.. " Balthazar stopped him by raising his hand, " please just watch it for the god sake man" Cas sighed and look at the video and played it.

The video started and there is a house on the screen. Suddenly Cas's mouth hangs opened and eyes go wild because of the next thing he saw.  
Dean, his beloved Boyfriend came out of the front door, with very messy hair and a wide smile on his face. and a women came his behind wearing nothing but only a white towel. she gave a hungry glance at Dean's back.

Cas feels his knees going weak and numb.  
Dean's shirt…… it is the shirt which Cas selected for him today morning to wear Dean, after their mind-blowing morning sex.  
and also Cas gave it to Dean as a birthday gift in last year.  
Cas stepped backward and dropped down to the nearest chair. Cas felt like his eyes are burning.

Dean turned around in front of the house and face to women in the towel and took woman's hand and said,

"it was an awesome babe and I hope you liked it too"

Cas shut his eyes tightly.. the video must be taken little far from them but it clearly hears their voices.  
the women gave a sexy face to Dean and said.

"Ohh babe, am I liked it?? Oh please, it was the best sex I ever had. and you are so active today more than other days"

  
and she leaned into Dean's face, Dean tilted his head and kiss covered with his head.

Cas glared at the phone and he felt tears falling continuously .he felt like everything was rotating around him, Cas felt he can't breathe.  
Phone dropped to his lap.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no this is not happening. No no no please tell me this is not real"

Cas shouted while tears falling his eyes continuously. He started crying and tugging his own hair with anger.  
Balth took his phone from Cas’s lap and put his hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas Covered his face with both his own hands. Balth felt Cas's Shoulders are bumping as he was crying.

"Cassie look, don't cry, you must be happy coz he can't cheat on you anymore. You have to move on"

"Noo. Balth just stops talking" Cas shouted.  
Balth rolled his eyes and take his hand from Cas.

"Why is he doing this to me" Cas sobbed like a child.

He looked at the photo on the nearest table. the photo was taken when Dean gave a kiss on Cas's cheek. Cas was close his eyes and smiling widely in that photo.

Cas goes there and grabs it tightly. he tried to throw it Away. but he failed to do it and put it back on the table. Balth came to near him and hugged his best friend tightly.. and Saying.,

"its OK Cassie, everything is gonna be ok"

  
Cas sobbed again.  
that moment Cas herd sound of footsteps..he pulled back from Balthazar and turned to face the door.  
yes, it's Dean. Now… his CHEATING boyfriend.  
Cas glared him with sobbed eyes.

Dean came inside the house slowly. his face was filled with guilty as soon as when he saw Cas's eyes and Balthazar’s face. Dean came step forward towards the Cas.

"Why did you do this to me Dean, just why?What did I do to you? I Loved you Soo much Dean"

Cas gave a humorless smile to Dean.

"actually I still do Love you"

 

Dean put his warm hands on Cas' shoulders before he said "Cas please I can explain"

Cas gritted his teeth and shoved Dean's handoff from him.  
"Explain? there is nothing to explain Dean, I saw everything from bath video.  
What I meant to you Dean..huh? Nothing? am I just a fucking buddy to you this whole time, which I was fallen in love with you like a fucking idiot. and.. and…. are they all bull shits? that you keep telling me that you Loving me? huh? are they all bullshits Dean?"

Cas can't help but start crying again coz his anger and pain.  
Dean's face filled with pain. he looked at Balth who has gritted his teeth while looking at Dean.

Dean took a step forward and took Cas hand. and start "Cas I’m sor"

"Don't. fucking. touch. me"

Cas Shouted, before shove Dean's handoff from his hand.

"Don't even come near to me anymore Dean"

Dean's looked shocked and took a step backward.  
"Cas just let me talk," Dean said.

Cas huffed. 

"what do you want to say, Dean. Do you want to tell me about your awesome sex, which you had with that women, or you gonna tell me how hard you fucked that bitch?" Cas tried hard to not start crying again.

"Why Dean, why? you Should have to tell me if you are done with me. you should have to ask me to get out of your life. but instead of that, you cheated on me"

Teardrops rolled out from Cas's Bright Blue eyes. He bit his rose lips until it changed to bright red.

"God Dean, you always knew how much I Loved you. I even left my parents for you.coz I can't live without you. coz, coz you are my whole life, Dean. I never ever thought about anything like this. I can't even believe this happening, but now… now.. look what you have done to my love…you know what Dean… I just hate you. hate you, Dean… hate you so much" Cas starts to scream at Dean and crying.

Dean's face filled with shock. 

"OK that's enough, Castiel I have to tell you something" He said and his voice was rough.

  
Cas's eyes went wide in huge shock as Dean said Castiel. Dean only called him by his full name when Dean wants to talk anything serious and conclusive. Nooo, Dean is going to break up with me, Cas's mind starts to scream.

Dean's beautiful Green eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"Castiel I’m sorry for what happened, but I don't mean to hurt you. and I can't do this anymore. so I decided I should tell it to you now, this moment. I can't let this happening anymore" he said.

Cas didn't have the strength to open his eyes. seconds felt like hours…..  
anyhow after few seconds, Cas opened his sobbed eyes slowly to face Dean.  
But wait.

Where is Dean.? Suddenly Cas looked down and find Dean.  
Cas's eyes go wild. What the Hell. Dean was on his Knees, in front of Castiel.  
Dean's face filled with most beautiful, innocent, charming, and most Loving smile Cas had ever seen in his life.

Cas tilted his head. "what the hell you doing Dean, why are you on your knees"

  
Dean chuckled a little and cleared his throat "OK here we go" he said.

" CASTIEL NOVAK, I just want to ask only one thing, WILL YOU MARRY ME"

there is a Beautiful Silver band ring on Deans hand words with DESTIEL.

Cas' mouth hangs opened and eyes like trying to jump out.

"WHAT". he asked with sound, a mix of surprise, fear, confusion, and little anger too.  
Dean chucked.

"Whoa. wait, before you answer you have to watch another video"

and Dean turn his face to Balth.

"Hey Balthazar what are you waiting for, just play the video"

Cas looked at Dean then Balth, and again Dean. he felt like he is floating and about to faint.

  
"What video Dean," Balth asked and Dean's face filled anger and he started to shout.

"son of a bitch, stop ruining my future, and stop ruining the moment you Douche bag, just play that damn video"

  
Balth laughed loudly and "OK ok Romeo wait" and turn his phone to Cas and a video start to play. 

there were Dean and towel women smiling at the camera.

"hey babe I’m so sorry for the drama, this is Charlie's cousin sister Hanna, she wants to talk to you.

The towel women smiled at the camera widely and waved at camera.

"hey Castiel, first of all, I'm so sorry about this drama,  but also happy to participate in. "oh.. and about this" she points her finger to her towel which she was where and untie it. towel drop down and she was wearing a white strapless dress.

"I was wearing this whole time when we film this" she laughed. 

"and Castiel congratulations, Deas is a good friend, and I’m sure he will be the best partner to you soon..can’t wait to hear what happened after this. hope you will not insulting me very much..”

she laughed again and wave at camera again.. Dean chuckled and started to talk again to camera.

"so babe I think "present" Dean will explain to you everything, and that early video is fake drama. so I'm pretty sure present me is still in my knees there, waiting for your precious answer" he chuckled "and please answer to him and CASTIEL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH". he said it and his eyes were full of love. the video ended with that.

Castiel blinked at Dean. he can't believe words he heard and things he saw.. He looked at Balthazar with a confused look. Balth understands it.

"Cassie I know its weird but all the things Dean has said is true. Actually two weeks ago he came to my office, he was like sick. so I was asked. "hey man are you ok? You gonna puke or something" and he starts to talk just like always, "yeah you douche bag, hello to you too.BTW Balth I need your help for something" then he explained to me that he wants to propose you but he felt nervous and also he wants to make it special, and a shocked one to you. so he told me his plan. and this was his weird plan so I had to agree with that, coz I also liked that. So here we are" Balth ends his story with a laugh.

Cas felt his heart filled with something warm..and eventually, he realized everything. but he got another one question to ask. he turns to face Dean and hands across his own chest "so what about that kiss"

Dean chuckled, "oh babe I swear, its nothing, actually I turned my head to cover our faces, and I didn't kiss even her cheek, we only stayed cheek to cheek for the whole time" He said. 

"Yeah Cassie that's true," Balth said.

Cas felt huge relief in his heart. “you ass buts” it came out from Cas’s mouth.

  
Cas's face filled up with emotions and Love, his beautiful Blue eyes shined with hope.  
Dean looked at Cas and said,

"babe, actually my knees are aching right now, but if you think that I should get punished, I can stay like this until you answer"

Cas laughed and his cheeks filled with bright pink, suddenly he jumps to Dean.  
"YES... YES... DEAN WINCHESTER.I WILL MARRY YOU" he said it and smiling with Dean, Cas didn't stop and continuously said

"yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" while pressing soft Kisses all over Dean's face. He didn't even care the laugh came from the background.

Dean chuckled and stay the same Position. after maybe hundred kisses finally, they looked each other's eyes. Green meets Blue and Dean pulled Cas close to him until their lips locked. it was perfect, passionate, deep kiss.  
suddenly they heard some background music and they parted just a bit, Dean stands to his feet and Cas turned his face to the staircase. there are Sam, Charlie and Kevin playing violins, they played beautiful romantic music while Gabriel & Meg filming the whole scene with their phones.

"oh my god " Cas said with surprise sound. "what's going on, how how.." Then Cas looked at Dean.

"Sweetheart …is this another part of your plan". Dean chuckled. 

  
"yeah, but before that. Babe may i". Dean asked before showing the Ring, to Cas.

  
Cas eyes filled with love he shoves his hand "yes please" Dean smiled beautifully and get Cas's hand and slid the ring onto Cas's finger. and gave a Kiss on it. then gave a peck on Cas's pink lips. and everyone started to screaming, cheering and Congratulate them.

"Oh Samsquatch just play on the pitch..don't ruin the moment"

  
Gabriel shouted at Sam who suddenly played out of the pitch for a moment.  
Sam glared at Gabe.

  
So New Couple cuddling and watched the three of violin players with super happy faces. and they end the romantic music and bowed.  
Dean, Cas, and Balth clap to them.

Sam put his violin on the table, then rushed to Cas, hugged Cas tightly.

"oh my god Cas I can't believe my stupid brother proposed you finally"

Dean rolled his eyes...sam start again.

"I'm soo happy about you guys and can't believe you are my brother in low now".

and Sam turns to his brother, "hey jerk you finally did it, I'm proud of you man" and hugged him with happy big eyes. "Yeah, thanks, bitch. And thanks for the music thing man.actually, I have to thank all of you guys" Dean said as he pulled slowly from hug. and gave a pat on Sam's shoulder.

"Ah, in that Case, can anyone explain how you five break into our house without my notice and I didn't know you two playing violins," Cas asked pointing his finger to Sam and Charlie.

  
"Oh yeah, its a part of your fiance's plan, " Gabe said.

"Yeah, two weeks ago he called us and call a meeting, and explain his plan. he wanted violin players. so Kevin offered a two-week violin class. So me and Sam participate it with pleasure" Charlie said happily.

  
"yeah.. and these two are the most horrible student I ever had. I’m happy it's only two weeks" Kevin said with teasing voice.everyone laughed at them.

  
"Oh yeah before they start playing moose had broken one of wire of his violin and I thought Kevin got a heart attack," Meg said with her usually don't care tone.

  
"Yeah good times, Kevin got a bundle of wires in his bag" Gabriel complete. 

  
"so before Balth comes, we five entered the house from your bedroom window. then Gabe and I Filmed every minute of the proposal, I mean, start with Balthazar's arrival" Meg mentioned it.

"oh about that, guys please cut that part which I shouting about Hannah. please cut that part ok. and Charlie I’m so sorry about that" Cas said with sad tone.

"Ah just forget it Cas actually we expect more than that, and now, can we hug you guys and Congrats to you" Charlie asked and jumped to give a group hug to the new couple. They all hugged Dean And Cas.

  
Cas baked his apple pie and served to the group. after that, he cuddles with Dean on the couch.  
"So babe what do you thinking about my proposal plan," Dean asked before he pulled Cas closer to him.  
Cas looked at him and Smiled " oh god, I really really love it, and it is absolutely Special and shocked one. but believe me, I GOT THE SHOCK OF MY LIFE" everyone laughed loudly.  
and Cas playfully punched on Dean's chest "and never ever do that again" he said before press loud kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean smirked at Cas "yeah..and geez Cas how did you believe that I’m cheating on you" everyone start to laugh again. Cas chuckled "coz you are a fucking good actor..you should choose acting instead of your Car Company"  
Dean shoves his head to the back and starts laughing, Cas Loves when his Dean laughs like that..he just watched eyes full of Love. Dean wiped his tears and pressed a kiss to Cas's temple. babe, I will never ever cheat on you, you are the only one I need, I don't need anyone. you are my soul mate, I’m your soul mate, and I’M YOURS & YOU ARE MINE forever. Dean said it and leaned into Cas. Dean's lips sealed with Cas's lips, as Cas closed his eyes. they couldn’t stop it and they nearly making out.

"Ewww" , "stop it" "gross..." "Deanoo, don't make out with my little brother in front of me",   "save it for your honeymoon"  
Lovers parted slowly and Cas chucked while Dean makes faces to their Bros and friends.  
So they all cooked together and had great dinner and say goodnight to each other. After brothers and friends gone, Dean shoved Cas to the closed door... and pressed his chest to Cas's. "Hi, " Dean said while smirked and looked at Cas's Beautiful Blue eyes, then his pink lips and licks his own lips. Cas gave him beautiful smile, then looked at Dean's bright Green eyes and said "Hello Dean" .. Dean groans and push his lips to Cas's...

They start making out slowly. Dean licked, sucked and bit Cas's perfect lips. "Bed," Cas asked with low voice when they parted for air. "yeah". Dean said and he bends little from his knees and carried Cas as Bridal style. "Cas laughed and screamed "Oh My God Dean what are you doing" Dean rolled his eyes. " I’m trying to making Love here babe, but gush you are so heavy Cas" they both started laughing.

"Dean. Dean, man what are you doing..we are late, c'mon man.. are you  
Nervous? dude, it's your big day..just relax OK.

"Yeah man, I think I'm a little nervous here, I mean ... gush Sammy, he is gonna be mine forever, actually, he was always mine. but today he is gonna be a Winchester..man I'm fucking Happy, god, I Love him so much" Dean said it with a super happy face. Sam patted his brother's shoulder "yeah jerk we know that, and now let's go, OK?" "Yeah, bitch. Let's go" he smirked at his brother.

The moment Dean saw Cas in his wedding tux, Dean's mouth hang opened and eyes filled with happy tears.

"You are the Love of my life,  
and you are my very best friend.  
I give you this Ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding Love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. it is an outward reminder of our inner unity.  
With this Ring,  
I Marry You,  
with my Loving Heart,  
with my willing Body,  
and with my eternal Soul"  
Cas wiped slowly his tears after both of them repeat those beautiful words.  
"You may now kiss your Groom"

Suddenly they heard loud clapping sound, cheering, laughing and wishing to them. so they parted little and smiled at each other.

Dean and Cas thought this day is the best day of their life. Cas barely release Dean's hand from his hand and, kissed Dean's hand when they get alone, for the entire ceremony.  
"Castiel Winchester Novak, you are so handsome. I'm proud and really happy about you my son" Naomi Novak said before kissed his forehead. Chuck Novak, came and looked at a new couple and "Castiel, son, I'm, I'm just" Cas cut him and hugged him "dad please, its ok. you Came to our wedding I’m so glad, and I’m sorry too.." Cas said with happy tone. "me too son, me too and Dean, forgave me for the past “strict” me, but now I know who really you are, and happy coz now you are my son in low" Chuck said and hugged Dean. “thank you Mr. Novak” Dean smiled and said through the hug. “ah. no. now its Dad.. please ” Chuck said with soft voice and smiled.

John and Marry also wished the new couple. Siblings, friends gave them hundred of hugs, they danced, sang, did all the fun stuff. Dean's and Cas's wedding held just like a ceremony of Heaven. at last, they went to their Honeymoon through the wishes of the relatives.  
**********

"so Mr. Novak, oh my bad. ahem Mr. Winchester if you don't mind, can you please come here and sit with me for a minute" Dean said it with complaining tone and pat next to him on the huge comfortable Bed.  
Cas chuckled and put his phone away.  
"Babe it's your mom, she wanted to know that we got here safely," Cas said before ignoring the bed where Dean mentioned but sitting on the Dean's lap.  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist."God Cas, babe you are so beautiful" Dean said while staring at Cas. and start to press loads of soft, butterfly kisses on all over Cas's face.  
"now you are my Winchester Angel," Dean said while pressing kisses.  
Cas gave him lovely smile "yes I'm YOURS and You are MINE" he said before press warm kiss to Dean's forehead and press his face under Dean's neck while Dean move his hand on Cas's back under his t-shirt. "and thank you for everything Dean Specially, your visit to my parents and all the fixing thing, you know, its lots mean to me" Dean leaned in and cupped the Cas's face and whispered" anything for you Angel"

He pressed dozen of wet pecks on Cas’s lips and teased him..Cas take his both hands to Deans back of the head and ran his fingers softly through Dean's smooth hair.

# I wanna fuck you, fuck you# they both jumped out at the loud noise.  
both of there eyes went wild. it’s Akon's song and its still playing somewhere in the room.  
Cas pushed himself off the Dean's lap and Dean walked to the place where the sound came. it's his luggage. "son of a bitch" Dean Said before he opens it and takes his own phone which still rang that song.

It's call from Sam. Dean rolled his eyes and show it to Cas, who Chuckling on the bed. Dean answered it. "really Sammy, when you change my ringtone to that fucking song"  
Cas can't help but start laugh.  
"yeah yeah Sammy, we are ok. yeah, Cas is fine too." oh what? ah, are you serious? Yeah? yeah? but why are you bothering about the weather just right now? you.. what? ahhrrr what the fuck Sammy..why do you want to talk about politics with me middle of my honeymoon" Cas's stomach is hurting as he can't stop laughing.  
“you know what Sammy you are such a bitch and an asshole. don't you dare to call again and ruin my Honeymoon . and gave the message to your boyfriend Gabe and other henchman's " Dean cut the call and switch off. Suddenly Cas's phone starts to ring with that same song. Dean takes it and rolled his eyes "yeah its other asshole". he shoved it to Cas and Cas answers it trying to stop laughing.  
"Hello Gabe, yeah? really. You upset with what? yeah? "Oh he upset with global warming and he wants to discuss it with us right now," Cas said it to Dean and start laughing again.  
"Son of a bitch. these all bastard will never let us along. give it to me Cas" Dean grabbed the phone "yo Gabe you know what I'm gonna have sex with your little brother and do you wanna discuss that." # eeww Deanoo dammit, gross, ok ok have a safe honeymoon" Cas herd the voice of other side, and he laughed again. Dean switched off the phone.

"Oh my god our brothers are...." Then Dean starts to laugh. global warming?? politics? assholes" he chucked " soooo by the way where did we stopped Babe"

"Ah remembered" Dean shove Cas slowly to bed until he is laid on his back and Dean climbed on to the top of him and gave wet peck again on Cas's lip. Cas smiled on to kiss and wrap his hands around Deans lower back. “mmm babe we need to get rid of these ”  
Dean said and slowly unbuttoned Cas’s shirt and took off it, then slowly removed his own t-shirt. he put his hand on the waistband of Cas’s sweet pant and pulled it down slowly, immediately Cas lifts his hips and helped Dean. whole the time they kept eye contact and both pair of Blue and Green eyes filled with lust. next moment Dean took off his own sweet pant and immediately leaned down to Cas.

Dean moved his lips to Cas's neck, slowly sucking then licked smooth skin. Cas let out a little moan. Dean nibbled Cas’s earlobes then lick it softly. Cas keep moaning. then Dean nibbled around the outside of the rest of his ear.

“Mmmmm believe me, babe, I’m gonna make our honeymoon, very special to you” Dean also moaned against Cas’s nipple which is turning fully red.  
“oh Dean, it's always special to me when you make love to me aah” Cas lift his head to look at Dean’s face and said.  
Dean slowly release nipple go and move to other one and immediately bit it with his teeth, then nibble it slowly. press a kiss on it and took it to his mouth and sucked it while his tongue plays with it inside his mouth, with a little moan. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and stroked little.

Dean moves his hands on Cas’s whole body and touched every inch of his body and kissed and ran his tongue all over his body with a soft moan. he gave a look at Cas’s boxer which got a big wet spot because of his cock is already leaked. Dean cupped Cas’s crotch over the cloth which makes Cas gasped loudly. Dean started to slowly massage it and stroked. “Dean aah mm I need you to touch me. need you babe” Cas started to whining.  
“shhh….babe I got you… ”

Dean kissed Cas’s belly and press tip of his tongue to Cas’s belly button and earned another moan from Cas.  
Dean keeps licking there and presses his hands so hardly to Cas’s delicious, killer hip bones. Cas shivered as he felt his blood rushing to his thing. suddenly Dean grabs the waistband of Cas’s boxer and pulled it down and Cas’s hard and leaked cock popped out and laid on his stomach. Dean licked his lips with a hungry look on his face and hurriedly pulled his own boxer and get off it. Dean stared at Cas’s naked stunning body “God Cas…. you are so beautiful… so so beautiful..” he said it like a moan.

“oh, babe you always saying that,, and you also soo hot. your body makes me so hard I need you so badly Dean.. please I need you” Cas begged as Dean learned to Cas’s thighs and press trails of kisses there, bite and sucked there and make loads of buries which shined so purple with Dean’s saliva , Dean loved to teasing Cas so he keeps licking his gorgeous thighs which made Cas to grunts hardly. Dean purposely keeps ignoring Cas’s leaking hard cock and shoved Cas’s legs apart… then nibbled Cas’s both inner thighs, licked and bite there. then he left his leg little up and kissed under the knees then licked there, he put it down and did same to other.. “ohh Dean aah ” Cas moaned highly. suddenly Dean came back to his thighs and press the last kiss there..he licks his lips and wrapped his hand around Cas’s fully hard cock which made Cas whimpering and flutter. Dean slowly wiped the pre cum from his tongue “ aah god Dean” Cas gasped again.

Dean moaned and ran his thumb across the slit, then licked all around the head of Cas’s cock, licked his balls and he sucked the head of hard cock and Cas yelped.. “ohh babe aaaah Dean please don’t stop aaahh ”Dean gripped cock in one hand and stroked it slowly while he sucks down the cock so hard. then he popped off “babe you are so delicious mmm for me just for me” then he starts to suck again Cas’s wet cock. he licked, bite the head of his cock just a little bit and keep massaging his balls with his hand. he takes it to his throat and sucks it hard again. Cas gripped the sheets tightly and licked his own lips continuously.

Dean start massaged Cas one ass cheek with his free hand and squeeze it.. then moved to other ass cheek and fondled softly. Cas starts stroking Deans scalp slowly lovely and keeps pressed Dean’s mouth to his cock. Dean moved his hand to Cas’s waiting hole and ran his middle finger around the pucker… “ahhhhhh Dean babe you make me crazy ahh feel so good aah” Cas moaned.

Dean popped off and licked the head and press a wet kiss on the slit of the cock… he put his hand between Cas’s thighs and leaned to Cas’s lips and suck his bottom lip. “Mmmmm babe you know how much I love you,” Dean asked against the kiss. “yes honey I know coz I also love you more than that” Dean groaned and caught Cas’s lips again as Cas smiled against the kiss. after seconds Dean pulled out and went between Cas’s legs “mmm Cas, spared your legs for me babe ” Dean hummed.

Cas immediately spread his legs widely as Dean settled between legs. he leaned down and spread Cas’s round Ass cheeks apart before Cas guess what’s going on suddenly Dean licked Cas’s tight pink pucker….. “Oh my god Dean…. what are you doing oh my god aaaaaahhh ” it was there first rimming, they had loads of sex, an uncountable time before but never done that.

Dean chuckled “I told you, babe, I’m gonna make it special for you.. so here we go just relax and feel it Cas ”  
Dean pressed his wet tongue against Cas hole and licked it and bit little the flesh.. then massaged the around, tight ring of his hole with the tip of his tongue..he pushed his tongue deep in Cas’s wet hole and fuck him with his tongue. ”mmmm babe you are so delicious” Dean said and Cas start to moan loudly “aaaah oh god Dean feel so good uuuhh” Dean keep twisting tongue and press his teeth and nibbled around the hole.. Cas whining and squirmed, he moaned deliciously.

“ohh yeah babe keep moaning aah give me those your beautiful noises,” Dean said and put his hand on Cas’s thighs and press him to the bed and start eating up Cas’s hole.. then he set his lips to the round muscles of pucker and start to suck it. Cas threw his head back and moaned.  
Dean hurriedly grabs a bottle of lube from the table and add some generous amount to his fingers. then add a finger to the hole and start to fingering him while his tongue fucked Cas’s hole. “ohh Dean don’t tease me anymore ahhh please I need you to fuck me” Cas cringe to the pleasure that Dean giving him.

“Patience babe I got you, mmm I know you loving this” Dean moaned against the Cas’s mostly opened hole.. “ohh god yes yes Dean I Love this, its feel so so good, never felt like this before ahhh”  
Dean groaned to that words and sensation and add the second finger and scissored him more open. “ohh fuck, fuck ohhhhh ” Cas moaned again.. Cas never moaned like this before and never had pleasure like this. Dean keeps thrusting and pressing his tongue between two fingers… Cas felt his cock getting hard to even more. Cas keep whining and moaning while he presses Dean’s head to his hole more and more by pulling his head.

then Dean replaced the third finger instead of his tongue and start thrusting with a rhythm and rub the inner wall of Cas. suddenly Cas screamed as Dean found the Cas’s prostate, “Fuck .. fuck Dean. ah right there ah yes yes uh..” Dean keep moving, thrusting, his three fingers against Cas’s now well-opened hole and hit his prostate repeatedly. “babe I can’t take it more I need you aaahhh inside me”  
Dean doesn’t need to ask twice he pulled his fingers out and pressed a wet kiss on Cas’s hole then grab the lube bottle and get some to his hand. he applies it to his hard and thick cock and stroked it few times then looked at Cas’s well-opened hole which clenching around nothing. Cas breathed soundly waiting for Dean’s cock inside him.  
Dean moves more near to Cas’s hole and touched the hole by his cock head and move it around the pucker as teasing Cas. “Deann.” Cas moaned loudly “ok, ok babe I got you I got you no more teasing babe,” Dean said and press his cock into the waiting hole slowly.  
Dean’s thick hard cock slowly passed Cas’s rim, Cas felt it slowly slid in, inch by inch. “aah god Dean ” Dean slid his cock slowly until he is bottomed out. both of them letting out a moan as it felt so good. “aah fuck babe you are so tight, it's always tight although how many times we did this ” Dean said while he waiting for Cas to adjust with his cock.  
after few seconds Dean learned to Cas’s face and catch his kiss-swollen lips.. he licked his lips and start to roll his hips and slowly thrusts into his tight hole. “ahh fuck … babe feeling soo good for me just for me” Dean moaned as he kissed Cas’s neck and bite. Dean keeps thrusting him slowly, pushed in and pulled as Cas keep moaning.. and keep kissing and biting Cas’s neck. Dean sucks his neck hardly and marked him with buries. Cas’s hard cock keep leaking pre cum and waiting for his attention. but Cas didn’t touch it yet and he uses his both hands to stroke Dean’s head, ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean speeds up a little his trusts and angled his position where he pushed his cock, suddenly Cas gasped as Dean’s cock brushed against Cas’s prostate. “oh god Dean ah ah ooh that’s it…there, yes yes ahh feel so good.” Dean presses another kiss to Cas’s lips and thrust again that same angle. Cas arched his body and moaned loudly. Dean ran his hands all over Cas’s body and grab Cas’s hipbone and keep him still, thrusting little harder to Cas’s prostate continuously.

Cas starts to squirm and Dean can’t help he start to hit that place more hardly. he pushed his hips forward and kept thrusting very very hard. “uh uh uh uh uh fuck, fuck ahh Dean… aah, uuuh Dean fuck.. ahhh soo good uuh uuh” Cas kept shouting as the pleasure he felt. Dean bit Cas’s bottom lip and moaned to Cas’s mouth. both of them breathed heavily against each other open mouths. Dean felt his orgasm rising and his he start to fucking Cas so hard and fast “ohh Cas fuck .. fuck .. babe you are so beautiful like this, and you feel so good .. mmm mine you are mine baby, my beautiful Angel” Dean moaned loudly. “yes babe yours, I’m only yours babe I’m so close, aah harder Dean please, faster ” Cas said and moaned.

“aah its ok sweetheart I got you I’m right behind you aah,” Dean said and he felt his cock twitch inside Cas’s prostate. he grabbed Cas’s fully hard cock and gave it little strokes, its only needed few strokes, Cas moaned loudly. “god Dean I’m gonna I’m gonna aaahhh” that moment Dean’s cock rubbed against prostate and Cas cummed, his load all over his own stomach and Dean’s hand. “So beautiful babe, ahh so sexy” Dean moaned.

as the sexy way, Cas clenched his ass around Dean’s cock Dean felt he gonna cum too. he hit Cas’s prostate with his full speed and deep as he can go. after few thrust Dean groaned hardly and released his hot cum inside Cas’s hole and to Cas’s prostate. he pumped very hard and he filled Cas’s hole with his hot cum. Dean fell on Cas and both of them catch their breaths. after few seconds Dean gave a trail of kisses to Cas’s neck and buried his face there. Cas fondled Dean’s bare back softly. ”babe that was awesome,” Dean said and ran his hand through Cas body. “yes, of course, Dean it is.” Cas said with so lovely smile. after few minutes Dean lifted his hands bracketing Cas.

then Dean leaned in and press kisses on Cas's forehead, cheeks, eyes, nose, chin, jaw then throat.  
then Dean faced Cas until there are only a few inches between their faces. Cas looked at Dean's beautiful Green eyes which filled with Love.

"Cas I Love You, I Love you so much," Dean said. "I Love You, Dean, I Love you more than anything," Cas said before pulled Dean and press their lips tightly. Dean licked Cas's bottom lip and Cas parted his lips slowly. Dean start explodes his tongue, licking his way into Cas's mouth. they kissed as there is no tomorrow.. its all about Love. so they made Love and They had a Romantic, Lovely, sweet Honeymoon and started there second Life together like that...

 

 

**\- After Two Years -**

 

 

"Cas... Cas... Come hear quickly, Baby Jack is trying to say his first word" Dean yelled happily, while bend over to the cot and smiling to the baby "c'mon sweetheart say it, PAPA or DAD "

Cas came over with there with wet clothes and carrying baby Jack's twin sister baby Claire after her bath.  
"Did he said it?" Cas asked with a wide smile.

"Not yet, c'mon baby say it, PAPA"

baby Jack shoves his little hands and legs to air and giggling at Dean and Cas. suddenly "POP" Jack said it like little humming.

Lovers start to scream happily.

"Whoa whoa Cas, wait, why are you screaming? jack said POP and its to me. OK?"

Dean said and smirked at Cas.

"What, how do you know that Jack was looked at me when he said POP. Cas said.

"no it's me," Dean said and shove Cas's shoulder playfully.  
"Ohh yeah? .. you really think like that hah, you think that you are the pop hah? Cas  
Put baby Claire on her cot carefully, and started to shove Dean to the bed and climbed on top of him.  
then leaned down to Dean’s face and bit Deans jaw, then licked his bottom lip. "now tell me you still think that you are the pop? hah? " Cas asked with a moaning sound.

"Mmmmm Nope babe, It's you" Dean chuckled and pulled Cas close to him until their lips locked. it was a perfect, passionate Deep kiss.

"babe we gonna"(Kiss)"late to our Brothers wedding"(Kiss )"let's get ready ok?"(Kiss) Cas said against the Kiss.

Dean groaned "yeah.OK, but one more" Dean pulled Cas and kissed him again.  
"Mmmmm Cas, babe can we ignore the wedding and keep doing this"  
Dean said while smirked.

"no Honey, it's our Brothers wedding, we are already late. we should be there before they arrived. come, let's get ready” Cas said it with a lovely smile and try to climb out from Dean and stop again and said "oh Dean, by the way, I LOVE YOU" then smiled. " I LOVE YOU TOO Cas" Cas pressed a warm and long kiss on Dean's forehead, then both are smiled.  
and they Lived Happily Ever After.

\- END -


End file.
